


The sixth's retreat

by asphyl



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyl/pseuds/asphyl
Summary: All the craziness that occurs as division six goes out on a training exercise.





	1. We're going camping now

There was palpable excitement in the air, doors opened and shut loudly. The pattering of running feet sounding along the corridors distracted the Sixth Captain.

It was time for the annual division six camping retreat for all kinds of training for both seated and unseated officials.

It was a new innovation since Abarai Renji had taken up the position of fukutaicho of the sixth. The exercise was therefore spearheaded by Renji. It was aimed at sharpening the skills of shinigami in the division especially in the use of their zanpakuto's.

Although Byakuya suspected that Renji was trying to turn them into mini sword wielding ruffians just like his ex-cronies at the Eleventh, on the itinerary was a long list of training in different aspects amongst which was how to survive in the Human world etc etc.

What was supposed to be a rigorous exercise, only for volunteers seemed to be eliciting reactions like happy talk, joyous whispers, unprecedented preparations in place of training trepidations. The division was literally emptied whenever this exercise came around each year.

And this only increased as each years exercise concluded. Something was going on and he intended to find out. He suspected that with all the excitement members of the sixth greeted this so called training exercise, that there was more to it than he was being told.

They probably were spending precious division resources on camping and partying, but this year they were all going to receive a nasty surprise. It would come as his unexpected participation in the exercise, after all, he was also volunteering.

Departure time was in two hours and the flurry of activity was increasing. Shinigami were talking with raised voices, looking for this and that while Byakuya hurried to tidy his desk.

"Renji," he called out. No reply. "Abarai fukutaicho." Still no reply. That meant he was no longer in his office. When had he left the office? He got up and walked out unto the corridor running along the front of his office.

Instant silence fell on the division as most shinigami on seeing him reduced their vocal tones and walked quietly instead of running. All awaiting with expectant fear what Lord Kuchiki wanted. It was never pleasant in results when the captain appeared on his corridor.

"Where is Renji?" He demanded curtly.

Phew! Of course Taicho always wanted Renji when he bothered to come out of seclusion.

Rikichi running from who-knows-where approached him quickly, definitely out of breath.

"Taicho," he panted.

"I asked where is Renji?" Byakuya almost sounded petulant.

"He is seeing to the packing of provisions for the trip.Taicho, do you need anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. I am coming along for the exercise this year. I need Renji to alert my staff to get ready for my trip. "

Deathly silence. Shocked expressions. A clumsy shinigami dropped a glass object. The resultant loud shatter. The horror dawned on them slowly.

All ears within hearing range positively found this recent development to be the most horrid idea ever! Shinigami stood frozen in shock all waiting for one voice to raise in protest. None did

"W...w...what?" Rikichi stuttered.

"Get going now Rikichi," the captain scolded and stepped back into his office.

Everything had changed in an instant. Joyous Anticipation quickly turned into panicked trepidation as the news spread. The running increased, the terse voices got louder, full of panic as last minute changes were made.

Above all, the constant question could be heard, "where is Renji?" As if like the messiah he could save them from the presence and subsequent wrath of their captain.

Meanwhile, in an enclosed room, somewhere in the sixth, a desperate plot was hatched to prevent this imminent disaster amongst some brave seated and unseated members. 

Whatever the case, Kuchiki Taicho must not be allowed to attend the sixths retreat.


	2. Shunpo what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the plan begins

If Kuchiki Byakuya was honest with himself he would have admitted it was his less than honourable intentions for the camping exercise that blunted his basic observation skills.

And if he had been more observant, he'd have noticed something was not right when Rikichi led a group of unseated men and women in a march to the front of the nobles office.

He put aside the paper work, after all it was about time they set out. He was more than ready to shunpo quickly to the training ground and get back to paper work. Settling in won't be an issue as all essentials for life and comfort would be awaiting him. Renji was an effective and efficient fukutaicho who he knew would do anything to ensure he was comfortable, besides his servants would ensure all things were done just the way he liked it.

"Taicho, we are set to go."

"Good," he replied icily "so where are we headed to, I need to guage my shunpo time and speed if you all are coming with me." His gaze fell on the eager looking bunch of division six members one after the other. He was a bit satisfied that some had a tinge of fear added to their excitement.

"T...t...Taicho, we are not allowed to shunpo to the meet point." Rikichi stammering began to explain, "Abarai fukutaicho said we all must follow the rules and the rule is to run to the meet point as part of the training. He is very strict about it. "

"I don't see any of the others running." Byakuya protested. Surely they didn't expect him to jog all the way to camp.

"Most people took off about an hour ago in order to get there on time."

" So what took you lot so long?" Byakuya grumbled, already irritated.

Rikichi simply shifted from foot to foot, looking contrite. He knew for this prank to be successful, the key was telling taicho it was a rule. As long as jogging was the rule, Kuchiki taicho won't be caught dead breaking it.

Byakuya sighed. That meant he could look forward to a boring jog with junior squad members. He stripped himself of his royal scarf and captain's robe, handed them to Rikichi who was going to do his own jogging bearing them in his arms alongside his own luggage.

"Are we set?"

"Yes taicho."

"So where are we headed?"

"To the oasis training grounds, in the north of the 76 Rukongai district."

"What?! I don't know of such a place."

"It a hidden place, found by Abarai when he was a boy living in Rukongai."

Byakuya said nothing. Every now and then, the reality of the different worlds he and Renji came from would creep upon him, causing him to feel ashamed for not knowing much about him.

Renji himself rarely talked about those days. This might be an interesting retreat, he suddenly couldn't wait to be there. To Rikichi he said, " let's go." 

Rikichi quickly marched to the group and said sternly, " we are setting out now, maintain your lines, keep your belongings close and try to keep up, we don't want anyone getting missing. And don't be found doing a flash step at any point. Let's go"

He took off at neck breaking speed, the division six members broke ranks and scrambled after him. They were like a bunch of roaches rushing to take cover from certain insecticide spray.

Byakuya followed quickly not wanting to be left behind. A dizzying pace had been set but he was more than capable. Though it had been such a long time since he actually jogged anywhere he had no doubt he could keep up. He caught up to Rikichi and began to pace his steps. 

He noticed they were taking the long way out of the sereitei and had jogged past division 7 towards the exit gate between 12 and 13. He didn't want to protest about being seen by the entire sereitei jogging but he felt he should ask why they were taking the long way round.

If his calculations based on his knowledge of shinigami history were correct, to get to district 76, one needed to jog past division 2. Before he could raise his concerns to light, Rikichi began a jogging chant, all seriousness written across his face.

"Give me, give me what I need!" Rikichi chanted, each word corresponding to the each footstep.  
"Give me, give me what I need!" The crowd roared in response.  
"Give me, give me what I need!" He shouted louder  
"Give me, give me what I need!" The crowd roared louder.

Kuchiki taicho was not pleased for two reasons. Firstly, were they deliberately trying to exhaust themselves- and him included- by 'jogging' at set pace and now topping it with chants?! And secondly the song was a silly song. He was certainly not expecting the next verse of the chant.

"Abarai is what I need!"  
"Abarai is what I need!"  
"So give me, give me Abarai!"  
"Give me give me Abarai!"

It was no small embarrassment that Byakuya felt as a blush edged it way to his face, when he finally realised what was being chanted so loudly.

Rumour had it that Byakuya threw a 'legendary' tantrum when he first chose Abarai as his fukutaicho and had met with severe resistance from many angle's especially from the Kuchiki clan whose law makers felt the fukutaicho of division six had to come from the clan.

The clan had mounted pressure on him to change his choice until finally in exasperation one meeting, he had yelled uncharacteristically  
"All I'm asking is that I'm given Abarai! Abarai is what I need! He belongs with me now... I mean.. What the sixth needs now as it's lieutenant, so don't tell me he can't move from the 11th to the 6th and don't dare suggest he takes up any other seat aside being my number two...."

Apparently some idiot had coined a jogging song out of it. And now these unsuspecting division six members were chanting it loudly while he jogged with them. He should make them stop.

They had jogged past the junction between the eleventh and the twelfth, the noise they were making, attracting several shinigami to investigate the ruckus. Their hilarious reactions increased when they realised Kuchiki taicho jogged along with a bunch of division six members singing the infamous ' Kuchiki taicho begging for Renji' song.

Once again, before he could begin his protest, Rikichi yelled, " HALT!!!" Like clockwork, they stopped, leaving Kuchiki taicho to catch him self before jogging back. They were in division 12 territory completely and in his opinion, they didn't want to be standing there for too long. Who knew what creepy trap they were standing on.

He also noticed he was beginning to pant and they were yet to leave the sereitei. Kami! His cardio reserve must not be what it used to be.

"Some of you are not singing." Rikichi observed sternly, his eyes flickering over the group to land on Kuchiki taicho. "As division six members what is our code?"

"As Abarai fukutaicho says," the group roared in unison "we must always be proud sixth members, having noble reasoning and loyalty to the squad first, then to Kuchiki taicho above all others."

"So how do we show our loyalty right now?"

"We chant!"

"We what?" Rikichi insisted as he paced.

"We chant and jog," they roared louder.

"Good, now lemme hear you sing with pride." Rikichi demanded as they resumed their speedy jog yelling... "GIVE ME GIVE ME WHAT I NEED...."

'Surely I'm not expected to chant!' Byakuya thought to himself but the chant got louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore, he loudly joined the chant, "GIVE ME GIVE ME WHAT I NEED"

At that moment everyone else fell silent allowing his baritone ring through the sereitei. His squad echoed the reply excitedly and waited for him to continue. This was a setup.  
"Abarai is what I need....." He continued and the enthusiastic echo followed.

And so the gruelling pace and embarrassing song was continued as they jogged past the thirteenth towards the Rukongai

*** *** *** 

"Oh dear, was that Byakuya-bo I heard just now?" Yoruichi sipping sake with Ukitake and Kyouraku in the thirteenth asked worriedly.

"I think it was." Kyo supplied lazily.

"I don't think he knows the origin of that song does he?" Ukitake also sounded uneasy.

"Which of the origins are you talking about?" Kyouraku asked " The one where he begged for Renji to be sent to him or the one where a female shinigami created a scene cause she wanted to sex Abarai up?" 

"I don't believe we've heard about the second incident Kyo, have we?" Juushiro asked turning towards Yoruichi to which she shook her head. "Do tell." 

"I will when I'm sober. Remind me?" Kyouraku slurred

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Another story to while away time


End file.
